Heartbreak
by lemonlime2962
Summary: Summary changed as of 7/3/13- When Cammie comes back after searching for answers what does she find? Hurt by betrayal she moves to England and joins the MI6. When a new mission comes up she will have to face her past, but at what price? Missions, Heartbreak, Love, Friendship and More! Please read and review! I update 3-4 times a week!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** _Hey everyone! Ok, so I know I haven't wrote any new and smashing stories yet because I have been very busy and just haven't had the time to update/start any new things at the moment! Also, you may have noticed that I recently deleted a lot of my older fanfics and that is because I wrote them along time ago and my writing style had changed so much, and no one was even reading them anymore so I just got rid of them. So after that long A/N I present to you… This Fanfic Lol_

**A/N Ally Carter owns all- Although I wish I did.**

**Cammie POV**

_-"Bex, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you- Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Zach said, kneeling down on one knee_

_"Yes- A thousand times yes!" Bex whispered a single tear sliding down her cheek_

_"How could you?!" I screamed as I ran from the room-_

_"No!"_ I chocked back a muffled sob as I grabbed the sheets from around me and tried to convince myself that it was just a dream- that it never really happened- but it did. It

was always the same dream coming back to haunt me. I always woke up to tears of regret and pain streaming down my face.

The last two years have been a struggle for me, constantly on the run from the Circle and my old family, and… friends- even though I can't really call them that anymore. I had

left my senior year to protect them, I couldn't keep putting them in danger- it was my battle, not theirs. For 8 months, 12 days, and 27 minutes I searched the globe for

answers. I had finally found something when the circle caught up to me. They interrogated me, and threw me in a cell to rot. I was there for almost a year until I finally broke

free. I knew I needed to go home, and that's just what I did. No one knew I was coming home; turns out _they_ wasted no time getting over me. Especially Zach- The former love

of my life, or so I thought. And Bex, she was supposed to be my friend- Some friend she was. Liz and Macey didn't know I was ever there. I haven't seen them in almost four

years. I miss them sometimes, but I try not to think of them. It just hurts too much.

_**A/N** So what do you think? I think its going very swimmingly considering I just thought up this idea. ;) Tell me what you think with some nice comments/reviews- I live for them! I love constructive criticism as well!_

_In the next chapter Cammie may run into someone she hasn't seen in awhile…._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** Ok my FluffyCookieMunchers, I just want to start off this chapter by saying Thank You – This story has not even been up a full 24 hours but it already has 8 reviews and a ton of favorites. I really appreciate it and it shows me that I'm heading in the right direction with this Fanfic. So once again Thanks to all who commented, or put this story on their favorites list.

_**Comments Q&A:**_

: Loving it so far! Update soon. Oh and one quick question: Did Bex and Zach get married? I'm a bit confused

^^ Well, to answer that question- Cammie only saw them get engaged, you will just have to stay tuned in later chapters to find out if they did end up getting married.

And to end this Q&A, just know that I will not answer your questions here if you do not log in when you post.

So without further ado, here is the next chapter!

**A/N Ally Carter owns all**

**Cammie POV**

I start the day just like any other, drag myself out of bed, brush my teeth, and do my hair. But, this day will be a bit different from all the others- today is a mission day. You see, after that day at Gallagher, I knew I needed a change. So I grabbed my belongings from the shed near Joe's old cabin, hopped on a plane and left. And that's when I started forming my new identity.

I am no longer Cameron Ann Morgan; I am now Jade Ann Winters. I kept my middle name; I wanted to keep a little piece of my old self.

I dyed my hair black and wear it long. My eyes are still blue but I shade the rims with Kohl. Thanks to a new fitness regime I am now a size zero. I look dark and dangerous- I love it.

I pull on a Black Back-Ribbed Tank, and a Black Tight- Fitting Leather Jacket and a pair of Slim-Fit Black Jeans. I leave my hair down and put in some blue and black hair pins and bows that complement my eyes. I pull on my favorite pair of Black Ballerina Flats, Grab my little black clutch and head out the door.

I descend the 12 flights of stairs that separate me from the ground floor- I could just take the elevator, but I like to think of it as my morning work-out.

By the time I'm at the ground floor my breathing is still normal and I haven't even broken a sweat- good.

I step out into the chilly England air and climb into my Chevy Cruze. The color of my car is a deep purple- perfect for when I need to go undercover at night. I call up Jacob and Nicole, my two best friends as I drive into the city.

_""Hey girl, what's up?"_ Says Jacob on the other end of the line.

_"Can you get Nicole and meet me at Starbucks?'_ I say pulling into the parking lot

_"Hun- we're already here. Just like any other morning"_ Nicole says intercepting the phone line.

I can practically hear her roll her eyes.

_"Kk, bye."_ I say hanging up

I smile a bit to myself- Nicole's right, we do meet here every morning. Then again if she knew about the mission, it would be different.

Nicole and Jacob were the first two people I met when I joined England's MI6. On my first mission I was supposed to be taking down a foreign warlord who had infiltrated the Palace, little did I know I was going to have company.

Nicole, Jacob, and I made quite the team.

Nicole, small and lithe with her deep red hair in a pixie cut. Jacob, tall and strong, he reminded me of Zach. Nicole and Jacob were an item though, so it was hands off.

They were my best friends and I would do anything for them and vice-versa. They would never back-stab me like they did.

As I walked into Starbucks I took a seat across from them and laid the files out on the table.

I leaned across and said _"We have a new mission."_

** A/N** Yay! New chapter! So, I wanted to show you a bit of what Cammie's or should we say Jade's life is like now. Lots of action to come in the next chapter!

If you Comment, or Favorite- Thank you

XOXOXO


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** Ok, wow. Two uploads in one day! Yay! I'm sorry to tell you guys that I will not be able to upload anything else for the rest of the week because this is midterm's week for me and I really need to study. So I'm really sorry for that inconvenience. Also on another note, I will not be doing Q&A's in every chapter. I will only be doing them when I see that there are a lot of questions needing to be answered. Also, this will be an extra long chapter so you guys will have something to read this week. Lastly, thanks again to all of my FluffyCookieMunchers who commented or added this story to their alerts/favorites list. Love you guys!

Warning: This chapter contains some light swearing

**A/N** _Ally Carter owns all! (Except any new characters that I make myself)_

Cammie (Aka Jade) POV

_"This arrived last night, it's from the Agency"_ I said as I leaned across the table

Inside the plain, yellow folder were some very not-plain documents, it contained details of the mission, plane tickets, passports – everything one would need to become someone else.

I hadn't looked through any of the papers yet, we had a pact- anything that comes from the agency we open together. I had told both of them about Gallagher and what had happened there. I trusted them with my entire life- or at least, what it used to be.

When their eyes started widening I had to ask- _"What is it? What does it say?"_

A moment passed and they shared a worried glance

I could sense that something bad was about to happen.

_"The agency paired our team with some people from the CIA in America. Jade, it's them."_ Jacob said

_"Shit."_

_"I know, I know- but we can get through this together- we have too, it says it's a very important mission"_ Said Nicole- trying to get me to calm down.

I could feel the heat rise to my cheeks- my reaction when I was about to cry. The hot, wet tears flowed over the rims of my eyes.

_"No. No, this can't be happening- I left them behind me, it's over."_ Hysteria creeping into my voice.

When I left I never wanted to see them again, but in the end they caught up with me.

I realized that there was no avoiding the past. Chances are they wouldn't even recognize me. Yes, that's it- I'll do this mission and it will all be behind me.

_"Meet me at the airport in Two Hours."_

I walked swiftly out of Starbucks, Got in my car, Gunned the engine, and went home.

As I walked back up the stairs to my apartment I looked over the documents. Under the label "Covers" it gave me a name and description. Even when with other spies, we have to be careful to hide our true identities.

Under Jade Ann Winters was my new physical description

Height: 5'6

Eye color: Green

Hair: Long, Choppy- Purple streaks

Makeup: Dark

Personality: Dangerous, Dark, Rebel-Type

^^ Good, I thought to myself- Look like all I need is a haircut and some contacts. Saves me a trip to the store, I have some leftover green contacts from last St. Patricks Day (Nicole likes to dress up). As for the hair…. I can do the cut on my own, do I have purple dye? Yes, yes I do. Considering last Halloween I was a Grape (Again, Nicole likes to dress up- Kinda like Macey)

I grabbed a pair of kitchen shears and headed to the bathroom where I gave my hair a few new layers and made my bangs choppy and messy looking. I grabbed the dye and set to work adding some new streaks to my hair. When I was done, I got out my Black Kohl pencil and re-lined my eyes and added a deep plum lip stain.

Not bad, I thought to myself looking in the mirror. I checked my watch, Crap- I gotta go.

I walked down the hall to my room, quickly packed a suitcase with clothes and some extra cash as well as a Camera, State of the art laser pen, and my laptop. I also grabbed my mini-backpack out of my closet and stuffed my Kindle Fire, My iPhone, and the folder containing the mission information and I was ready to go.

I headed downstairs to the ground floor, got in my car and started driving towards the airport. This is going to be one long day.

**A/N** Woop! That went pretty well if I do say so myself. Again, I will not be able to update for about a week so sorry for the inconvenience.

If you comment or add this to your favorite/alerts list- Thank you

XOXOXOXO


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N** So mad at myself right now- I should be studying for midterms but instead I'm on my computer writing again! Eh, its okay I'll just consider this as my Writing Class studying. ;) I just have a really bad case of the writing bug right now- Wait, when do I not have the writing bug? Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter and send me lots of nice reviews! ;) Also, if you have any ideas about where I should head with this Fanfic please PM me- I'd love to hear them!

**_Ally Carter Owns All (Except any characters I made myself)_**

**Cammie (Jade) POV**

When I finally got to the airport my nerves felt like they were on fire and it felt like butterflies were having a party down in my stomach. How could I possibly face them again- after what they did to me? All my nerve and bravado was starting to wash away, because inside- inside I was just a scared little girl who has faced a lot of sad and sometime scary things.

I was knocked out of my sad inner musings when I say Jacob and Nicole. I knew that they would help me through this and then everything would just go back to normal. I hope.

_"Hey"_ I said walking over to them

_"Our boarding time is 3:15, its only 2;30 now- how about we go get something to eat"_ Jacob said

_"Jacob, you're always hungry"_ Nicole laughed

I could tell they were trying to take my mind off things- it was working

I laughed along with Nicole

_"Hey! All I had to eat today was some coffee and a pastry!"_

_"Ok, ok, let's go get you some food!"_ I said rolling my eyes

We walked down the airport terminal and went straight to Starbucks (It was our favorite place to snack after all)

Nicole went up to the counter and got us all some lemonade and some brownies.

_"Alright, so when we get into America we are going to be taking a smaller plane to the LAX in California. After that, we will be going to a hotel, the reservations have already been made of course, and we will be meeting them in the hotel coffee house tomorrow afternoon. "_ I said

_"Ok, cool. What time do we arrive in California?"_ Nicole asked

_"Um… about 1:15 and the hotel is about a half-hour drive from the airport so we will be checking in around 1:45."_ Said Jacob

_"Yuck, I hope we get some sleep on the plane."_ I said, I hate having no sleep the night before a mission day.

After we paid our bill at Starbucks we went to our terminal and sat down to wait for our flight to get in.

The butterflies in my stomach were getting worse by the minute; I couldn't believe I was actually going to go through with this.

Just think, I said to myself, they won't recognize you and soon it will all be over.

I stopped spacing out as the flight attendant called _"All first class passengers, it's time to board!"_

That's us; no going back now- at least we have nice seats.

**A/N** I know this chapter was a bit shorter than normal but that was because I did not have much time, but I really love how this chapter came out so yeah. Extra super long chapter next! I'm so excited for it! Alright, gotta go study for midterms! Hope you guys like this chapter and leave me tons of reviews- I live for them!

_**XOXOXO**_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N** I decided to do one last chapter for today so yeah, hope you guys all like it! Also thank you so much for all the amazing reviews- it makes me so happy to see that you guys care enough to review. So, because you all have been so awesome with the reviews, here is a extra long chapter to make up for the shorter one!

_**Ally Carter owns All (Except any characters I created myself)**_

_Cammie (Jade) POV_

During the flight I started to look through the mission information, apparently there was a rouge operative starting an anti-government terrorist group and we needed to take them down- sounds easy enough, I thought to myself. If only they weren't going to be there. I imagine we wouldn't be seeing Liz- she would most likely be coding or hacking into the CIA or something along those lines. And I doubt Macey will be on this mission- she was mainly best at playing the "Spy in disguise" she would probably be doing a mission for some royalty or something. So that leaves Bex and Zach- the traitors.

I was broken out of my thoughts about how much I hated them when Nicole grabbed my arm and said

_"Jade, it's time to go, the plane just landed"_

_"Oh, ok."_ I said, yawning- it had been along flight and now all I wanted was to go to bed

Once we got our baggage we went and got a rental car and then drove to the airport.

It was right in the heart of LA; everywhere we looked there were lights shining, people laughing, and tons of casinos. The night life was roaring- it was the perfect place to blend in.

We pulled up to our hotel, Luminance it was called (Not sure if that's a real hotel) and it was the grandest hotel I had ever seen in my life. The moment we stepped out of the car a bellhop grabbed our bags and put them on a gold- colored cart to be taken up to our suite.

_"Wow."_ I said, awestruck

_"Man, MI6 doesn't play around on a mission now do they?"_ said Jacob gazing up at the hotel

_"Honestly- we're supposed to be blending in"_ Nicole said with a laugh and a twinkle in her eye

If only we didn't have to work with them, then this mission might actually be kinda fun, I thought to myself as we checked in and went up the elevator to our suites.

_"Oh. Holy. Wow."_ We all said in together as we opened the door to our "Suite" This couldn't possibly be considered a suite, it was the whole top floor!

_"I call the master suite!"_ Called Nicole

_"Actually Nicole, I think there all master suites."_ I said in awe, this place was massive!

After we all picked a room, (Mine had a great view of the pool outside) we unpacked and almost instantly fell asleep.

_"Oh crap!"_ I said the next morning, or should I say afternoon, it was already 12:30 and we had to meet them in the coffee bar at 1:00!

_"Guys wake up!"_ I yelled running into the other room

_"What,What?"_ Mumbled Nicole

_"We're going to be late!"_

I ran back to my room, the butterflies starting to roar in my stomach- I couldn't believe this was happening.

I threw a dark purple plaid short skirt and a deep purple tank top on to my bed and started to get dressed. I accessorized with some black bangles and a long necklace with black crystal heart on it. I pulled on my favorite black flats and then started to work on my hair and makeup. I pulled my hair up into a messy side bun and then added some purple and black bobby pins. For my makeup I rimmed my eyes with a little bit of Kohl and then added some dark lipstick.

I ran out of the suite and met Nicole and Jacob, ready to go.

As we walked down to the coffee shop I felt like I was going to throw up. I hadn't seen them in almost four years.

_"Are you going to be ok?"_ Nicole asked, concerned

I nodded, not trusting myself enough to speak.

When we walked in, there they were. All of them.

**A/N** Hahaha! I left you guys at a cliff hanger! Sorry! But I will update again soon! Wonder what will happen next, hope you liked it! As always if you Favorite or Review- Thanks! You know I love getting reviews!

_**XOXOXO**_


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Wow, it's been a really long time since I last updated (Three weeks) so I'm sorry for that. I've just been super busy trying to juggle school work and writing. I am going to try and write an extra long chapter for all of you. And sorry for leaving you guys at that cliff hanger last chapter- Lol. So I hope you all like this and leave me some nice reviews!

A/N Ally Carter owns all (Did you guys read her new cross-over eBook? I read it, it was so awesome! Tell me what you all think in the comments!)

_Cammie POV

The moment we walked into that Café I knew I was in for nothing but heartbreak again. Seeing them… it felt like I went back in time two years. That night when I saw them- I knew nothing would ever be the same again, and it really wasn't. I lost everything that night, my home, family, friends… But that's over now, a new beginning.

The first thing I noticed when I walked in to the Café was Zach's brilliant, jade green eyes, cold and calculating. Unrecognizing. Good, the last thing I needed was for them to recognize me. If I could just get this mission over with then everything would go back to normal. Could it though? Could my life go back to normal after seeing them again after so long? Did I really want it to go back to normal? Truth is, in that moment I really didn't. I wanted my old life back. Until of course, I remembered how they backstabbed me. And suddenly, all I wanted was to curl up into a ball and cry, because no girl deserves to go through that kind of pain again. But this wasn't the time to take a stroll down memory lane. So I walked over with Nicole and Jacob and hoped for the best.

"Hi, I'm Jade and you are?" I said thrusting out my hand towards Zach even though I already knew him, but of course, he didn't know that.

"Zach, pleased to meet you." He said grasping my hand. I jolt of electricity running up my arm and straight to my broken heart, sending a shiver down my spine.

It was like nothing had ever happened between us and the air felt charged with electricity. But again, to him, nothing ever had. I wasn't Cammie anymore. I was Jade, and if I kept thinking like I was still Cammie- I knew I was going to get hurt.

So I plastered a fake smile on my face and started to roll with the punches.

As Nicole and Jacob introduced themselves, I surveyed the group standing before me. It looks like they were all there- Macey, Grant, Liz, Jonas… and lastly, Bex and Zach.

In the past two years I tried to think of them as little as possible but when I did, my memory just didn't do them any justice.

They all still looked the same but there was something about them… That seemed just a little beaten down. Like they had seen too much for their ages. And they probably have, being a spy takes its toll sometimes, I probably looked the same. God knows how much I've seen…

I was broken out of my thoughts by Zach suggesting that we head up to their suite to talk things over in private.

My heart leaped until I realized he meant about the mission, not about me.

As we walked over to the bank of elevators, I wondered if I would ever get over him.

I didn't think so.

A/N So what do you think? I know it's a bit short but I wanted to do a quick meet and greet with Zach and everyone and then do something extra special for the next chapter. I hope you all enjoyed and that you Favorite, Follow, and Review this Fanfiction! Luv Ya!

P.S Next chapter *Might* be in Zach's POV- If anyone wants that please tell me about it in a PM or a Review!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N** Last chapter I asked you all if you would like to have a chapter in Zach's POV. The votes are in and…. Zach's POV wins! Yay! Lol. On another note, a lot of you have been asking for longer chapters and I completely understand and will try my best to make the chapters longer and more awesome for you all! Hope you all like this chapter and that you all leave me some nice reviews, favorites and whatnot.

**A/N** Ally Carter owns all except any characters I have created myself

_**Zach POV**_

Two years spent in darkness and despair; two years looking for her- My love, my life, my salvation. It was two years after she left that we got the video.

It came in a plain yellow envelope, nothing out of the ordinary. It was sent at the beginning of September with the hundreds of other envelopes just like it, waiting to be

opened. The rest of the envelopes contained letters from parents writing to beg to have the school let their child in. This envelope contained a video, as well as a note.

We read the note first, it was simple and cryptic.

It's over. –COC

Two simple words, in bold print writing, in fresh ink on cream colored cardstock.

We didn't understand what it meant before we watched the video. After, the message was as clear as day. She was dead.

It was 42 minutes and 53 seconds of pure pain.

The camera panned to a girl in a rickety, old, metal chair. Her hands bound to the skinny arm rests with thick leather cord. Her eyes, blind folded in the same cord used to tie her hands.

She was wearing a tattered long sleeve shirt and jeans. Her ribs showed clearly through her shirt and her hipbones jutted out. Her face was gaunt and covered in cuts and bruises.

The first hit came out of nowhere- hitting her square in the jaw, a trickle of deep, red blood running down her chin. _"Tell us what you know!"_ I strong women's voice yelled.

_"N-Never!"_ The girl stuttered out weakly.

_"Hit her again."_ The women said again

The girl braced herself for impact; the man slapped her this time, the impact ringing through the speakers of the flat screen.

_"Are you going to tell us or not?"_

_"Not in a million years"_

_"Kill her."_

A shot rang out and the screen went blank. But not before I saw the girl I loved slumped over, lifeless.

After that video, I wasn't ever the same. I was constantly replaying it again and again. Seeing her so weak and broken it was like someone was twisting a rusty, jagged knife

around and around in my empty, black heart.

Months later I was walking aimlessly through the path and corridors of the mansion when I heard a soft sob the sobs kept building up until they were full on screams of pain

and suffering. I found her in a deserted passage way. Blood streaming down her arms and tears flowing from her eyes.

She had a razorblade in one hand and a picture of Cammie in the other.

I rushed over and pulled her into my arms.

_"Shhhhh, its ok. Its all going to be ok…"_

After that night everything changed between us, we started to love each other and it helped to have another person who knew exactly what you were going through.

Eight months later I proposed to her but we broke it off shortly after. I couldn't do it, I couldn't love anyone but her. She may have been gone- but she still had my heart.

Now Bex is dating Grant and they are thinking about getting engaged. I'm happy for her. Happy that she was able to move on from Cammie even when I couldn't. I can still

see the pain in her eyes through, I can see it in all of their eyes.

I know it will never go away. Because when you lose a person you love your heart never seems to mend itself quite right no matter how much you try.

**A/N** Whoa! So that's what happened! In this chapter you all got to see Zach's deeper side and what really had happened. Next chapter will go back to Cammie's POV.

Hope you all enjoyed!

Also, Cammie was **not** killed in this chapter! You just have to wait and find out how she was saved! :)


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**

I just wanted to start off this chapter by apologizing for not updating in so long. I was just really busy with school and had no inspiration whatsoever, so now; without further ado, here is the new chapter!

**A/N _Ally Carter owns all!_**

Cammie POV

The elevator doors opened with a soft ding and we stepped into a lush carpeted hallway with only two doors, ironically enough we were both on the same floor and our suites were right across the hall from one another.

Zach quickly pulled out the shiny gold room key, scanned it, and stepped inside ushering us to follow.

We all sat down on the black leather couches in the middle of the room and Grant pulled out the mission documents out from a mahogany desk to his right.

_"Alright, we recently received information that that states that Gary Schliderly, aka the man who stole all the crown jewels right out from under the British royalties noses is staging a kidnap and mass robbery at the étoiles au clair de lune ball later this month. If he succeeds he will get away with over 2 billion in jewels and cash, featuring the Moonlight Diamond which is on display at the ball. He will also get Princess Marie Ali Monoterseron- the heir to the British throne. This is not just an ordinary job, he has the exact same skills as we do and will be able to spot on the dime if he is being tailed, staked out, or otherwise."_ Zach said

_"I suggest the Modenski Maneuver and tactic. I personally think it's all about the element of surprise, it's the only thing we have got that he doesn't, and I don't want to lose that."_ I said, having used that tactic on various other missions and having it work out perfectly.

_"Your sharp thinking is that of a girl I once used to know."_ Zach said simply, his eyes clouding over as if he was thinking in the past instead of the present

I felt my face burn red, but quickly got it under control not wanting to lose my cover.

_"What date is the ball scheduled?"_ Nicole asked, quickly changing the subject.

_"It's on the 18th, and starts at 9:00 pm at the Clair de Lune hotel and resort. I think we should start to scope out the place sometime later this week, we only have 10 days until the ball."_ Grant said

_"How about we all meet at the Café down the street on Wednesday that way we can scope the place out from afar?"_ Said Macey

_"Sounds like a plan."_ I said as we stood up and began walking towards the door.

_"Wait, why don't you come and hang with us for awhile? We are going to head down to the beach and catch some rays before all the action starts."_ Bex suggested

I resisted throwing her a death glare and settled for a nonchalant look instead.

_"Sure! I love the beach!"_ Said Jacob eagerly

Someone really needs to put a lock on his mouth and then throw away the key, I shot him a look but he didn't notice.

_"Cool, how about you all meet us down in the lobby in an hour and I can call a rental service and get a car to drive us?"_ Zach said.

We then crossed the hall to our suite where as soon as the door was closed I started whisper yelling at Jacob being wary of the fact that there was another team of spies with super-attuned hearing right across the hall.

_"What the hell?! Do you really think I want to spend the entire day with them? At the beach, wearing little to no clothes, when I'm at my most vulnerable?!"_

_"I'm Sor-"_

I cut him off, feeling bad for my outburst

_"Its fine, it's only for a couple of hours, right? No biggie, I can deal."_ I said with a huff and then walked away into my room.

Once the door was shut I pulled my suitcase up on my bead and selected my lime and black bikini with the flower pattern and my black cover up sundress, my black gladiator sandals, and my Gucci sunglasses and walked into the bathroom where I changed and then pulled my hair into a loose side braid and scrubbed my face of makeup and reapplied some water poof mascara and a bit of eyeliner and topped it off with some deep peach lip-gloss.

When I arrived in the living room they were both waiting.

Nicole was wearing a blue and purple string bikini with polka dots, a blue sundress, and purple flip flops. She had pulled back her hair and added some water proof mascara and some cherry lip-gloss.

Jacob was wearing brown and blue swim trunks with a white t-shirt and was carrying a boogie board.

_"Um... Jacob? Where did you get a boogie board?"_ I asked smirking

_"Oh, I brought it with me!"_

_"Dude, we live in England. It's the middle of winter."_ Nicole said rolling her eyes

_"So?"_ Jacob challenged

We both shook our heads- Jacob was always like this.

_"Whelp, I guess it's time to go!"_ I said trying to sound bright and upbeat

And with that, we headed out the door and towards the beach.

**A/N** Hope you all liked it and I will try to make regular updates!

Leave me lots of reviews cause I love 'em!


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N**

Hi guys! I just wanted to start of this chapter by giving a quick thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed this fanfiction- it really means a lot to me!

**A/N** Ally Carter owns all except my own characters and plot.

**_Cammie POV_**

When we got downstairs to the lobby we saw everyone waiting for the car to arrive.

I had a queasy feeling in the pit of my stomach, I didn't like having to be this close to them. Especially wearing so little clothes with all my various scars from the Circle on display for everyone to view.

_"Hey, are you guys ready to go?"_ Grant asked as we walked up to them.

_"Yeah, dude. I can't wait to catch some waves- back in England we don't get to the beach much."_ Jacob joked back.

_"The limo is here guys, lets go!"_ Bex said.

Wait, what? A limo? To the beach? What are we? Celebrities? We are supposed to be blending in- not standing out!

I got into the limo grudgingly and Nicole handed me a 7-Up from the wet bar in the limo.

She knew that 7-Up is my favorite drink and that it always calmed me down.

_"Thanks."_ I muttered

After the less than 20 minute ride to the beach (Yep, that's right. We paid over 100 dollars to be drove less than 6 miles.) We all got out of the limo and our chauffeur went around to the trunk to get our beach chairs and coolers.

I breathed in the sea air, and it smelled like home. Before I was caught by the Circle I came here for a few months. It was nice to have not a care in the world except whether or not the sun would be shining at the beach, if only for a few months.

We couldn't have gotten a better day- the sun was shining and the water was a glassy blue-green.

We walked down on to the warm sand and set up our beach chairs and towels.

Everyone went running down to the water except for me- I wanted to catch some rays and turn my ghastly pale skin a nice golden color.

_"What happened here?"_ A voice asked me

A cool finger traced one of the scars on my shoulder.

I realized I wasn't alone, but rather alone with Zach.

_"It's none of your business."_ I said getting up off my towel and walking down the beach. The warm sand squished between my toes.

_"Hey, wait! I didn't mean to upset you."_ Zach said falling instep beside me

_"It's fine. I'm fine."_ I said, speeding up my walk- I did not want to do this.

_"Do you want to talk about it?"_

_"No. No, I do not. Why are you even concerned?"_

_"Because, I know what it's like to hide things, and I know that you are hiding a lot. It's a big burden for someone so small to carry."_ He said

_"You don't know anything about me; I'm stronger than I look."_

_"Maybe, but it doesn't change anything."_

_"Look Zach, you may have known me once but-"_ I clasped my hands over my mouth in shock- what had I done?

_"Wait, what? I just met you?"_ Zach questioned.

_"Never mind. Leave me alone."_

I started running down the beach, how could I be so stupid? My eyes felt hot and gritty and I felt a tear slide down my cheek.

Snap out of it Cammie, you start crying now and it's all over- he will see right through you.

He caught up to me and grabbed my shoulder.

_"Who are you? How did you get these scars? Is Jade even your real name?"_

_"You lost the right to know those things two and a half years ago, Zach. You betrayed me. How could you?!"_ I yelled, losing the last of my control. The tears came down like a waterfall.

_"What do you mean? I didn't do anything to you!"_

I had already lost everything- what else did I have to lose?

_"I came back that night, you know, the night you proposed to her. She was my best friend, and yet, she said yes. You told me that you loved me, that you would always be there for me. That you would always care. You didn't care much that night, though, did you? You lied to me!"_

I crumpled to the ground, sobbing.

_"C-Cammie?"_ He asked

_"Leave me alone."_

He crouched down and held me in his arms.

_"Where have you been? We thought you were dead."_

_"What?"_ I asked, looking up at him

_"I saw you die."_ He said, tears running down his face.

**A/N**

And it all comes out! Wow, this chapter was awesome to write and I hope that you all liked it too! Leave lots of reviews for me- I love reading them!


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N** Hi guys! Sorry for the lack of updates, I was super busy and this is going to be a very important chapter so it took up more of my time.

_**Ally Carter owns all except any of my own characters.**_

**Cammie POV**

_"Cammie! What's wrong?!"_

_"What did you do to her?! Get your hands off her!"_

I heard Nicole and Jacob shout as they ran over.

I looked up through my blurry teary eyes and saw that not only had they came, but everyone else.

I struggled out of Zach's arms, but he was reluctant to let go.

_"Let me go Zach."_ I said weakly.

_"No. I lost you once, I'm not going to lose you again."_ He said tears running down his face- I had never seen him cry before, it was scary; in a way. But I was still angry, he was acting like he was the victim.

_"Lose me again Zach? Really? It was your fault that you lost me the moment that you cheated on me with my best friend!"_ I yelled. Even after all this time, confronting what he did felt like a rusty knife twisting in my chest.

_"Can somebody please tell us what the hell is going on?!"_ Bex said.

I stood up and walked over to her.

_"How could you? How could you do this to me? I thought you were my best friend. But best friends don't do that to their friends, do they?"_ The tears were pouring down my face now. Leaving hot trails of salty water, streaking my face.

_"What is she talking about, Zach?"_ She said looking over my shoulder.

_"Oh I think you know exactly what I'm talking about. Do you even remember me? Yeah, that's right. It's me, Cammie."_ I said.

I heard them all gasp in surprise as I turned around to Jacob and Nicole and they put their arms around me.

_"How did this happen?"_ Nicole asked me.

_"He saw my scars and I just couldn't keep it in anymore."_

_"C-Cammie? Is it really you?"_ Liz said running in to my arms.

I stepped away out of her hug.

_"Don't touch me."_ I said narrowing my eyes.

_"But- why? I haven't seen you in so long? I thought you were dead."_ She replied tears welling up in her eyes.

_"We all thought you were dead."_ Bex said glaring at me.

_"Well guess what? I'm not. I never was. But that didn't matter to you, did it? You still got together with him anyway, didn't you?"_

_"What are you talking about?"_ Bex said.

_"She came back the night I proposed to you."_ Zach said quietly.

My heart throbbed painfully at the memory. Seeing him, with her was the ultimate betrayal.

_"You know, I just don't think I can do this. I'm going home."_ I whispered to Nicole.

_"Please stay."_ Macey said walking up to me and grabbing my hand.

_"I missed you so much; I thought I had lost my best friend."_

I pulled her into a hug and Liz came and joined in. It felt so good to be with them again.

_"Guess it's all flowers and sunshine now that Cammie is back, huh? Well I will just leave you to it then."_ Bex said storming away down the beach.

_"Bex! Where are you going?"_ Grant yelled out.

_"Yeah Bex, where are you going? Couldn't take it? I always knew that you would let me down one day."_ I called

_"You don't know what you're talking about!"_ She said venomously turning around and poking me in the chest.

_"Oh I don't? So you're not the one that betrayed me and threw me to the dirt? So you're not the one who made my life a living hell? Listen Rebecca, you better get your freaking facts straight because I'm done with your bullshit. You don't even know what it was like these past few years, having to leave everything I ever knew and going off on my own. You don't know what it's like to be alone."_ I said gasping for air because the tears were coming so fast.

_"You don't know what it's like to see your best friend in the entire world die and not know what happened to her, or even where her body was."_ She said tears leaking out of her eyes.

_"What is everyone talking about?! I never died!"_ I yelled. I had no idea what they were talking about! How could they possibly see me die when I was obviously alive and breathing?

_"The Circle sent us a tape. Of you. They were torturing you Cammie, and then they shot you and everything went dark."_ Zach said.

It suddenly all made sense. It was when Preston saved me. It was also when he died.

I cringed at the memory.

_"The tape went dark because Preston cut the lights and saved me."_ I said

_"Wait, Preston? Winters? What was he doing there?"_ Macey asked her eyes narrowing.

_"Turns out that his dad was also working for the CIA during the election and trained Preston. But... He died trying to save me."_ I said.

It was one of the worst things I had ever witnessed. All it took was one bullet, straight to his temple. And then he was gone.

I managed to get away. And that's when I went back.

There was not a single dry eye out of all of us.

_"I'm so sorry Cammie, for everything. I never meant for any of this to happen. Shortly after the engagement, we broke it off. It just didn't feel right. I'm so sorry."_ Bex said looking extremely remorseful.

_"Thanks, I appreciate it. But... It doesn't change what you did. I-I have to go."_ I said turning away with Nicole and Jacob.

_"No! Please don't leave!"_ Zach shouted, his voice hoarse.

_"I'm not leaving- yet. I just want to go back to the hotel and think. Besides, we still have a mission. And I'm not a quitter. Just please; don't tell anyone else that I'm back yet. I'm just not ready for it all."_ I gave them all a half smile and choked back a sob.

I couldn't believe everything that happened. I was feeling so conflicted.

Should I forgive them?

Or should I just go on with my life as if nothing had ever happened?

**A/N**

Help Cammie decide by reviewing and choosing! I hope you all really liked this chapter!


	11. Chapter 11

Cammie POV

The gravel crunched under the limo's tires as it pulled up to the hotel. I shrugged out under of Nicole's comforting arm and headed up to our room.  
Most of my tears had dried in the car but as I continued to think about it even more started to fall.  
Once in my bedroom I shut the door and turned to my suitcase. Resisting the urge to zip it shut and drive to the nearest airport I grabbed a pair of sweats and a hoodie and changed into them.  
I fell back on to my bed and pulled the plush down comforter around me up to my neck.  
I let my eyes droop shut and tried not to think of everything that had happened today but it was useless. Images of Liz's tearstained face and Zach's haunted eyes filled my brain. My head pounded from the onslaught of thoughts and visions. I soon felt myself drifting off into oblivion from lack of sleep and stress. I welcomed it graciously, to escape for a few hours, minutes even sounded like heaven.

When I pealed open my eyes sometime later it was clear that a lot of time had passed.  
There was nothing but darkness in the room owing to the shades I had forgotten to shut.  
I walked over to the large balcony doors and stepped out. I stared, craning my neck over the rail as I gazed out a the sky line over the Vegas strip. It was breathtaking, almost enough to take my mind off things- but not quite.  
I still had no idea what to do about it all. I had a little over a week to figure it all out, I didn't want any complications to screw up our mission.  
I turned and walked off the balcony shutting the door quietly behind me. I heard soft voices coming from the living room, figuring I couldn't hide in my room forever- that and the fact that I was starving caused me to open up my bedroom door and step out into the padded hallway. My feet made barely any noise as I walked and as I stepped in and muttered a soft "Hi" all three heads jerked in my direction.  
Wait, three? My eyes widened as I took in the third face.  
"Adrian?! What are you doing here?" I squealed my foul mood forgotten as I catapulted myself into his arms.  
I inhaled his cinnamon apple scent, slightly spicy but with just the right amount of sweet.  
I had missed him so much, in the few short days that we've been here he has been in many of my thoughts.  
Adrian was my longtime best friend and boyfriend from England. We had first met when I joined the MI6. He had been my rock and salvation throughout everything.  
"Nicole phoned me and she told me that it would be best if I was here. Is there anything I can do for you Princess?" He asked sympathetically planting a soft kiss on my forehead.  
If anyone else was to ever call me Princess I would have had them on the ground crying for mercy within a second, but with Adrian it was different, it had an almost calming effect on me. I leaned back into him and sighed.  
"I'm sorry, but I don't think there's anything you can do for me this time." A couple of tears escaped my eyes, rolling down my checks and I sniffled.  
Adrain knew everything about me, past and present. He was the closest I've ever been to anyone, the closest I've ever allowed myself to be.  
"It's okay, you have absolutely nothing to be sorry for" He said his finger tipping my chin back so that I looked him in the eyes.  
He had the most amazing eyes, they were a deep brown but filled with so much mystery and wonder. But also pain, like the rest of us he had seen too much, far too young. His parents had both been killed by the Circle forcing him to live with his abusive Aunt and Uncle, until the MI6 who his parents had worked for had taken him in; given him a place to live, and gave him a job as mail boy for the corporate offices there. He worked his way from the bottom up from there. He was incredibly strong and brave.  
His skin was a gorgeous light tan and he had light brown hair that sometimes fell in his eyes when he was hunched over.  
He was a good 6'2- 6-4 and towered over me.  
"How about we go get some dinner? The buffet downstairs is open until 2 am?" Nicole suggested  
I looked down at what I was wearing, grimacing at the wrinkles on my hoodie and pants.  
"Lemme go change real quick." I said turning to my room.  
"Okay, sounds good." Jacob said  
Once in my room, I let a small smile spread on my face, now that Adrian was here everything seemed just a bit easier.  
I peeled off the clothes I had slept in and then glanced in my suitcase.  
I pulled out a pair of dark rinse shorts and a black tank top. I threw on some random bracelets and a little rose pendant that Adrian had gotten me when we first started dating.  
I ran a comb through my hair and applied a bit of mascara and some raspberry lipgloss.  
As I was walking out of my room I threw on a pair of flip flops and checked my phone. It was already midnight, I really had slept for awhile.  
I then threw my phone and wallet into a small clutch and walked into the living room.  
"Alright, let's go." I said grabbing Adrian's hand and looking at them all.

A/N Wow! I'm really happy how this turned out!  
Surprise! New character! Hope you all liked this chapter and send me lots of yummy reviews! IMPORTANT: The reason for this chapter not being in the regular format is due to the fact that I am going to be updating from my phone for the next two weeks- sorry!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N You guys make me so happy! Thanks so much for all the reviews, once again the format is going to be a bit screwed up but I will be able to go back and fix it soon.

Cammie POV

"So what really happened today? Nicole and Jacob told me a brief summery but I didn't get any specifics." Adrian said, once we had got settled in at the restaurant. His bright green eyes were full of sympathy and love.  
I looked up from my menu for a moment and debated just how much I wanted to tell him. He knew the basics of Zach and I- we dated, I came back from the circle and found out that he cheated on me. I didn't want him to know how much this had effected me, how many memories this had brought back. It brought back exactly why I had fallen for Zach in the first place. But I was with Adrian now, Zach cheated on me. I had to move on.  
"Well," I began slowly  
"Everyone else was down in the water, and it was just Zach and I.-  
"Cam, I just want you to know that I'm so, so sorry for that. I shouldn't have left you up there by yourself."Nicole said, reaching for my hand  
"I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have volunteered you to go to the beach." Jacob added in.  
I was touched at how they cared so much, they were really the best friends a girl could have.  
"Thanks guys, it means a lot." I said smiling "Anyway, it was just me and Zach, all of a sudden he was behind me. He asked about my scars, and I didn't know what to do. I went on the defense, but I slipped up and told him. Apparently they thought I was dead. The Circle sent them a tape of my shooting. But it still doesn't excuse what he did. What they all did. I told them I needed to think about everything." I finished looking up at Adrian.  
He grabbed my hand, "I think it will all work itself out, you always know what to do." He said  
"Thanks."  
I knew that Adrian would always be there for me, no matter what.  
"Alright, let's eat!" Jacob said.  
We all laughed, Jacob had a stomach that could rival anyone's.  
We just ordered a bunch of appetizers since it was so late. I tried not to think about every thing that happened today and ended up having a good time with everyone.  
Once we were finished Adrian told me that he was staying right down the hall from us and said if I needed anything, he'd be there.  
I was extremely grateful for that, with everything that was going on, I needed someone there.  
We walked hand-in-hand to his door and I gently pressed my lips against his, and his arms wrapped around me. I inhaled his intoxicating scent and immediately felt better.  
"Goodnight." I whispered.  
"Nite Nite, sleep tight." He kissed my forehead softly and I went back to my room.  
The door to my room clicked softly and I went to my bedroom to change into pjs. Nicole and Jacob were downstairs checking out some of the bars and casinos that the hotel had to offer.  
I walked out into the living room and turned on the t.v. After flicking around the channels for awhile I decided to go out on our balcony. Before I could get outside there was a soft knock on our door. I warily opened it hoping that it wasn't Zach. I was surprised at the face before me. It was Macey. Her face was tearstained and tears dripped down her face.  
"C-Cammie? C-Can I come in?" She asked  
"Of course! Oh my god, what happened to you?" I asked, worrying over my old best friend.  
"Can- Can you tell me about what happened to P-Preston?" She asked  
"Of course, I didn't know you cared that much for him."  
"You weren't around back then, but I found out that I was p-pregnant shortly after you left. It- it was his Cammie."  
"What? Oh, wow. So- so you're a mom now?" I asked  
"Um, n-no. I-I lost the baby. It was a miscarriage." She said breaking down in sobs.  
I cradled her in my arms, my heart aching for her. I had missed her so so much, and I had missed so much of her life.  
"I'm so, so sorry Mace." I said a tear rolling down my cheek.  
"He died a hero. He gave up his life so I could live mine. He talked about you a lot, you know. He loved you Macey."  
I continued to talk as she fell asleep.  
A little while later Nicole and Jacob came home.  
"Guess what?! Guess what?! I won the jackpot!" Nicole yelled as she walked in the door.  
"Shhhhh! She's sleeping." I said, pointing to Macey.  
They both looked at me questionably. I motioned toward the balcony.  
We all stepped out and shut the door.  
I explained what had happened and we decided to let her sleep here tonight.  
I was even more confused now then when I had started. I wondered how much more I had missed. My head was filled with questions but zero answers as I fell asleep that night.

A/N Hope you all liked this chapter! Send me lots of reviews!


	13. Chapter 13

Cammie POV

Complicated. That's what my life is now. I miss the days before all this. Meeting Nicole and Jacob at Starbucks for coffee and scones before missions.  
Eating romantic dinners in the park with Adrian.  
Not worrying about my past, instead focusing on the present.  
Spending hours hunched over pouring over countless sheets of mission paper work. Well, maybe not that; but I still miss how life was before this.  
I don't want to forgive Zach, or Bex. But the rest... What did they really do wrong? I mean yeah, they did let the whole relationship go on, and I guess they betrayed me on some level. But they were still there for me before, right? And... I miss them. I really do. Sometimes I wish nothing ever changed. That we were still all back at Gallagher. Eating waffles in the grand hall. Movie nights with candy and makeovers. Stolen hours with Zach in the secret passageways. Wait, what? Where the hell did that come from? He cheated on you! He betrayed you! I mentally scolded myself as I got out of bed to get dressed.  
I threw on a simple white eyelet tank and a pair of shorts. I threw my hair up in a messy bun, staring at it in the mirror I thought about dying it back to its old color of dishwater blonde. Just to feel normal again. But this is your life now, I thought, there's no turning back no. I sighed and lined my eyes with a bit of eyeliner and put on some mascara and lipstick.  
Walking out of the bathroom I threw on some sandals and checked my reflection in the mirror. I smiled weakly at my face and went to go check on Macey.  
She was sitting on the couch, awake, eating a bowl of cereal.  
"Hey." I said softly sitting next to her.  
"Hi, I'm really sorry for last night." She whispered looking up from her bowl.  
"Why? I- I wish I was there back then, so I could be there for you. I'm so sorry I wasn't."  
"I don't know, I kinda threw myself on you. Especially after what happened, I didn't think that you would take so kindly to seeing me. And it wasn't your fault. I never forgave the for what they did, Cammie. Never." She said  
I wrapped my arms around her, a tear trickling down my cheek.  
"I missed you, so much. There wasn't a day that went by that I didn't think of you guys."  
"Ditto." Macey said weakly.  
I pulled back,  
"So, where do we go from here?" I sighed  
"I think that's up for you to decide Cam. I'm here for you if you ever need me. Oh, and I saw that hottie Adrian- he's a keeper." She said winking and squeezing my hand.  
I laughed, it looked like everything was going to be okay with Macey and I.  
"I gotta head back but text me if you wanna talk, you still have my number, right?"  
"Yeah." I said softly as she headed to the door.  
Even after all these years I still had all of their numbers. I almost called or texted them on numerous occasions but never did.  
The door clicked shut behind her.  
I was surprised at her thoughts about Zach and Bex. I was so happy that I still had someone on my side.  
I looked up when I heard the door open.  
"Hey, why the long face?" He joked pulling me up from the couch.  
My eyes brightened, he was like my own little sunshine.  
"How about we take a little trip for the day, get your mind off things?"  
"That sounds great!" I said as I grabbed my purse.  
"Where are we going?"  
"Don't ask questions, you'll find out." Adrian said laughing as he pulled me out the door.

A/N Woo! Two updates in one day! I figured that you all deserved a treat after my hiatus. :D Hope you liked it and send me lots of reviews!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N Sorry if I made you think that this is a new chapter- it's not. I just wanted to bring up some things that you may want to check out. Of 7/3/13 the summery for Heartbreak changed so please check that out and tell me if you like it or not. Also, I just wanted to thank all of you so much for all of the reviews, favorites, and follows. It means a lot to me and helps me to update more often. So that's it- I will most likely have a new chapter up later today! I hope you all like where this fanfiction is headed! If you would like to suggest ideas or tips on how I can improve this fanfiction please review or PM me- thanks!


End file.
